


Not Giving Up On You

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [40]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child(ren), Anderson-Hummel Family, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Minor Hunter Clarington, Mpreg, Mpreg!Sebastian, Parent Sebastian Smythe, Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Past Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sebastian Smythe, homebirth, labor, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get an unexpected guest, well two unexpected guests.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 4





	Not Giving Up On You

“Mommy, can I have some more salad please?” Lila asks from her seat.

“Sure, honey.” He smiles and grabs the bowl from his side of the table, handing it over to her. “Here you go, love.”

“Thank you. Daddy can you help me?” She asks while looking up at Blaine.

He nods, taking a quick bite of his stuffed shell and puts some salad onto his daughter’s plate.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

“-And then I…” Lila continues to talk, telling her parents and siblings about her day.

It was like any other evening in the Anderson-Hummel household. Kurt and Blaine were home from work and their three kids Ava, Drew, and Lila were home from school. They usually discuss what happened during the day at work or at school.

Ava was in seventh grade, Drew was in fourth, and little Lila was only in first grade but boy did she have a lot to say about her day at school. The more she talked, the hungrier she got, but her parents didn’t stop her because she was actually eating which was good.

By the time she was finished, she was on her third helping of stuffed shells and salad while everyone else was either on their second or first still.

“How was your day, Ava? I remember you mentioned something about a math test today how did it go?” Blaine asks.

“It went really well actually.”

“Really? That’s good.”

“Yeah. It was to see if I’ll be able to start algebra next year rather than my freshman year of high school. So I think I passed and got near the passing score for me to take the class next year but I-” Just then there was a soft knock at the door.

“Are we expecting someone I didn’t know about?” Kurt asks.

They all shook their heads so he got up to go answer the door. He turned the lock and twisted the knob, opening the door.

“Bas.”

There stood their best friend looking like a lost puppy carrying a bag at his side with tears streaming down his face.

“K-Kurt….H-H-He left m-me.” He stammered.

Kurt welcomes him inside while Blaine and the kids sit at the dinner table confused.

“Let’s go into the living room, Bas.” He guided his friend to the couch and sat him down seeing how distraught he looked. “Can I get you anything? Some water maybe?”

Sebastian nods and Kurt gets up, going over to the kitchen. He fills up the glass and turns back around to his husband and kids. He waves for Blaine to come and brings the water to his friend.

Sebastian took a sip then set it on the coffee table. Blaine sat on the other side of his friend while Kurt rubbed his back, attempting to calm him down. Once Sebastian wasn’t crying as hard and was able to breathe properly, Kurt addressed the situation with caution.

“Hunter left you? Why?”

“H-He said he’s n-not ready to b-be a parent a-and h-he-he s-said he doesn’t l-love m-me any-anymore.” Sebastian started to cry harder again and Kurt shushed him right away holding his friend in his arms while Blaine rubbed his back.

“I’m so sorry, Bas. Is there anything we can do?”

“I-I-I don’t know. I-I-I j-just p-packed a b-bag and…”

“Okay, okay. It’s okay. You can stay here as long as you’d like.” Kurt tells him. “I’d feel better if you stayed here being so close to your due date. Just in case anything were to happen and you were by yourself.”

“T-Thank y-you….” Sebastian trails off and hisses loudly feeling his belly tighten up.

“Are you okay? Is the baby kicking?”

“N-No.” He sits up and rubs his hand around his swollen belly. “Cramps.”

“Are you sure they’re cramps and not contractions? You may be going into labor from all the stress.”

He shakes his head and rolls his head back waiting for the pain to fade away. After a few seconds it was gone and he brought his head forward seeing his two best friends sitting in front of him with worried expressions.

“They’re B-Braxton Hicks. I-I’ve been hav-having them f-for a f-few weeks.”

“Oh, don’t I know the feeling.” Kurt comments. “They were so bad when I was pregnant with Drew we went to the hospital four times just for them all to be false alarms.”

Sebastian laughs a bit and looks between his two friends as tears begin to fill his eyes. Blaine’s arm loops over his shoulder and he pulls his best friend into a tight embrace.

“We’ve got you, Bas. It’s okay.” He whispers and Sebastian lets out a loud sob filled with anguish. They couldn’t blame him either. His fiance and father of his child just left him, they’d feel the same if it happened to them.

Blaine held Sebastian for a few minutes, letting him cry it out while Kurt went to go make a plate for him.

He brought it to the table where his three kids were all staring at him still unsure what was going on.

“Are you guys done eating?” He asks.

They all nod and he looks into the living room then back at his kids, “Uncle Bas is going through a really hard time right now so he’s going to be staying with us for a while. I need you three to be on your best behavior because he doesn’t need the added stress on top of everything else, okay?”

“Okay.”

“K.”

“Okay mommy.”

“Good. Now you are excused and may go play or watch tv or do whatever until it’s time to get ready for bed.” He tells them.

The three of them carry their dishes to the sink then the two young ones go into the family room while Ava goes up to her room.

Blaine brought Sebastian into the dining room and sat him down where the plate of food was.

“Please eat, Bas. If not for you then for your baby.” Blaine says, pushes the plate towards him.

“I-I will.” He smiles weakly and picks up his fork so he can eat.

Kurt and Blaine discussed some arrangements and adjustments that will be made to help Sebastian. He felt guilty going there but he had nowhere else to go and wasn’t planning to be with his parents in Ohio. They both told him they’d be more than happy if he stayed there even after the baby was born just to get some help and get him back onto his feet. He’s already taken his leave from work for the next three months and well, Hunter left him so he’ll need to support both himself and his daughter now.

After dinner, they let Sebastian shower first then he went to go lay down in the guest room.

Kurt and Blaine got their kids ready for bed later that night. Blaine got Drew and Lila’s pjs ready while Kurt gave them separate baths. He bathed them quickly and wrapped them both in a fluffy towel before letting them walk into his and Blaine’s room where Blaine was waiting to get them dressed.

He helped his son and daughter get dressed and brought them to their rooms.

Kurt dried off his hands and walked across the hall, poking his head into Ava’s room. “Bathroom’s all yours, honey.”

“Okay.”

She got off her bed and grabbed her clothes, leaving her room. She took a towel from the linen closet and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Ava didn’t take long in the shower and got dressed after she dried herself off. She wrapped her hair in a towel and walked back into the room. She went over to her pink vanity and pulled out her hairbrush.

Kurt and Blaine tucked their two little ones in and kissed them both goodnight then went to go check on Ava.

“Lights out in thirty minutes.” Blaine says from where he stood in her doorway. “Okay daddy. Is mommy around?”

“Yeah he’s right….Here.” He stops his husband and pulls him into their daughter’s room. “Ava’s looking for you.”

“Oh, what’s up babe?”

“Can you brush my hair tonight?”

“Of course, honey. Let me go put a load of laundry in and I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” She smiles and Blaine goes to give her a kiss goodnight.

“Don’t stay up too late. You have school in the morning.”

“I know daddy.”

“Just making sure.” He says, walking over to the door. “I love you, baby.”

“Love you too.”

Kurt put a load of dirty clothes into the wash then made his way back into Ava’s room. She already had the towel off and was waiting with the brush. Kurt gladly took it from her and moved so he was sitting behind her as he started to brush through her hair.

“Your hair’s gotten so long, Aves. You’re gonna have to get it cut soon.”

“I don’t like it being short. I like it long.”

“Oh okay then. So other than your test today, did anything else happen at school?”

“Not really.” She shrugs. “Just the same old stuff.”

“Mhm.” Kurt hums, slowly working to get the knots out of her thick hair.

“Mommy.”

“Hmm?”

“Is Uncle Bas gonna be okay?” Ava asks and Kurt stops brushing her hair. She turns around to face him with sadness written all over her face. “I know why he’s here, I overheard you guys talking earlier.”

“It’s not nice to eavesdrop, young lady.”

“I know but I’m just worried for him and the baby.”

Kurt sighs and continues to brush her hair. “I know you are honey. Daddy and I are too. We just have to be strong for your uncle right now. His hormones are very crazy right now and the last thing he needs is to not feel welcomed here.”

“I’m glad he’s here, I just don’t want anything to happen to him or the baby.”

“I don’t either, baby girl. He’s gonna be okay, it’s just gonna take some time.”

Kurt finishes with his daughter’s hair then gets her under the covers.

“Sleep well, babe.” He says softly and leans down kissing her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“If you need us, we’re right across the hall.”

“I know mom, you tell me every night.”

“I know, force of habit.” They both laugh and Ava turns on her side watching Kurt leave her room, closing the door behind him.

He lets out another sigh then goes down the hall to check on his friend. He quietly pushes the door open and sees Sebsatian asleep on the bed. Shaking his head, Kurt closes the door and makes his way over to his own room where Blaine was waiting for him in the tub.

He quickly undressed and joined his husband in the warm water, sitting in between Blaine’s legs, moving back so that he was against his chest.

“Do you think he’s gonna be okay, B?”

“Who Bas?”

“Yeah.”

“In time.” He says and kisses Kurt’s shoulder as he starts to massage them. “He needs to heal from all of this. His fiance just left him and he’s about to have a baby. He’s probably so scared right now, Kurt. I don’t think he’s gonna be okay for a while.”

“I know, that’s what sucks about this. I mean how can you just leave your soon to be husband and the person carrying your own child? What kind of person does that?”

“Someone who’s scared or just doesn’t have a heart.”

“You were scared when I was pregnant with Ava, how come you didn’t leave?” Kurt asks.

Blaine chuckles and wraps his arms around his husband, “Because I knew I was gonna be okay. Maybe Hunter just panicked and left because he didn’t know what else to do.”

“Maybe. It doesn’t seem fair though, to Sebastian. He finally found someone to love and start a family with then he’s just by himself.”

“I know, Kurt. But there’s nothing we can do now except help our friend.”

“Yeah.” Kurt sighs and closes his eyes, moving down in Blaine’s embrace so that his head was resting against his husband’s chest.

After their bath, Kurt and Blaine then go into their room and lay on the bed together talking to each other before going to sleep.

**-Few Days Later-**

Sebastian, Kurt, Blaine, and the kids are all stuck inside due to a heavy blizzard outside that closed the roads and it’s unsafe to travel so they cancelled school, but Kurt and Blaine were able to work from home.

The kids were happy they didn’t have school but that meant Kurt and Blaine had a packed house with their three kids plus their friend and unborn niece.

They stayed in their office while they worked so Sebastian and Ava were in charge of Drew and Lila who were all in the living room watching tv.

Sebastian was sitting on the couch, one arm perched up on the arm of the couch while his hand rests on his baby bump. He smiles feeling his little girl move around a lot more than she’s been the past few days.

While trying to enjoy the movie that was on, Sebastian started to get a sharp pain that spread around his belly and through to his back. It hurt. A lot.

He slightly groans and shifts in his seat from the sudden discomfort but the pain only got worse. He hunched forward squeezing his eyes shut, rapidly breathing while tightly gripping onto the couch.

“You okay, Uncle Bas?” Ava asks, noticing that something was wrong.

He doesn’t respond and tries to focus on breathing through what he believes is just a practice contraction. Before he could say anything, Ava was already up and making her way to Kurt’s office.

“Mommy, something’s wrong with Uncle Bas.”

Kurt gets up from his chair and removes his glasses, following his daughter out into the living room. He saw his friend was now practically hanging off the couch, cupping his belly, and sweating profusely.

“Bas?”

“Kurt! It h-hurts!”

“Oh my gaga. Okay, um why don’t you go lay down for a little while. Maybe that’ll help?” He suggested and helped Sebastian up.

“OW!” Sebastian groans and feels a gush in between his legs. Water soon wet his pants, the floor, and the couch. “My water just broke! M-My water just b-broke, Kurt! W-What are we gonna do?! I-I-I-I can’t I-I’m not prepared! I’m not ready for her!”

“Sebastian!” Kurt shouts at him and shuts him up. He places his hands on his arms and looks him in the eyes with a comforting smile. “Take a deep breath and relax. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

He listens to his friend and takes a deep breath, bringing himself back to his sanity.

“I’m gonna take you to your room and we’re gonna help you, alright? You’re gonna be just fine, Bas.” Kurt assures him and takes him to the bedroom in the back while calling for Blaine.

Kurt gets Sebastian situated on the bed while Blaine comes with towels, blankets, and whatever else they’ll need for the delivery. He then goes to see the kids while Kurt helps Sebastian.

“Guys, I need you all to stay in here and be good for your sister. Uncle Bas is going to be having his baby so it may get a little loud back there but it’s gonna be okay. Ava, call 911 and see if they can get here as soon as possible.”

“Okay, dad.”

“Thank you. Mommy and I will be out soon.” He says and puts a different movie on for them, leaving Ava with his phone.

He put a towel on the couch and the floor to soak up the water from Sebastian then made his way back to the room. He walks in and sees Sebastian flailing on the bed from the amount of pain he was in.

Closing the door behind him, Blaine goes next to the bed while Kurt got some towels and blankets ready beside him.

“Ava’s calling 911, trying to get an ambulance here.”

“Okay. Bas, I need to see if you’re ready to push or not. Can you let me check you please?”

He groans but reluctantly nods and lets Kurt remove his pants. Sebastian spread his legs open and Kurt was just as grossed out as Sebastian was having to examine his best friend’s entrance but knew it needed to be done.

“Okay her head is right here, Bas. You’re ready to push.” Kurt moves more in front of Sebastian while Blaine gets behind his friend to coach him through the birth. “Do you trust me?” Kurt asks him.

Sebastian swallows, looking down at his friend. “Yes. I trust you.” He says softly.

“Okay. Are you having a contraction?”

Sebastian nods and groans again.

“Alright I want you to push for ten seconds okay? Blaine will count it out for you. Ready, go.”

“One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten.”

“Good job Bas. I can see her head. Push again, okay?”

“Okay.” He moans and pushes while pulling his legs back.

As Blaine counted, Kurt stayed focused on delivering the baby’s head.

“Big push Bas. You’re doing so good.”

“It hurts.”

“I know but it’ll be over soon. Gimme another big push then you can rest for a few minutes.” Kurt says and Sebastian sucks in a deep breath and starts to push down.

“One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten, good Bas.”

“You can rest now. You’re doing great, Bas.”

Sebastian begins to push again and Kurt begins to shake his head.

“Her head keeps going back in, Bas. Open your legs some more and push towards that pain and pressure."

He nods and inhales, putting his chin to his chest, pushing down hard.

"Good, the head is coming out more."

"Is she crowning?!"

"Almost.”

"Oh I feel it, ow!" He hisses from the burning and Kurt’s hand cups around the head as Bas pushes more of it out.

“Push, Bas!”

“I’m trying! It hurts!”

“Her head went back in again."

"Ugh! Fucking hell!"

Sebastian threw his head back against Blaine and heavily breathed not feeling a contraction.

“She needs to come out, Bas. I know it hurts but she’s depending on you to get her out, okay? Bring your legs back all the way and on your next contraction push down as hard as you can.“ Kurt instructs him. He listens to his friend and pulls his legs back some more, spreading them as wide as he can to give his baby some room to get out.

“Two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten” Blaine counts and feels Sebastian slump against him once he reaches the miracle number ten.

"Good, now blow and push again really hard. Her head is coming!"

Bas grunts loudly but pushes anyway.

“One...two...three...four...five...six…sev-URGH!” Sebastian screams and falls back again.

“Keep going Bas! You’re doing it!”

He pushes and Kurt’s face lights up.

“Ooh your baby girl has a lot of dark hair, Bas! Really dark.”

“She does?!”

“Yes. Would you like to feel?”

Sebastian nods and reaches both hands down in between his legs, touching the top of his daughter’s wet head.

“Ohh.” He whimpers feeling his daughter. “My baby, Blaine! I can feel her! She’s coming out!”

“I know Bas. You’re going so good. Just a few more pushes then she’ll be out and in your arms.”

Sebastian’s smile was quickly swept off his face when he goes to push and immediately refrains from it.

“AGH! FUCK! IT’S BURNING!”

“It’s called the ring of fire Bas and she’s crowning a lot more now so I want you to take deep breaths and ease her out, okay?”

“...okay...” Sebastian nods and closes his eyes as Blaine coaches him through his breathing

"Focus on your breathing and pushing, Bas.” Blaine adds.

He pushes some more and finally gets her head out. He relaxes his legs and puts them down but still keeps them open.

"Alright, I think she has the cord around her neck so let me try to get it loose. Can you give me a small push?"

He nod and bore down slightly.

"Okay stop! Let me...got it! Okay now push down again."

Bas continues to push for what feels like forever and she get stuck behind his pelvic bone.

“Bas, I know you're in pain but I need you to focus on me." Kurt says holding onto his leg.

"I need these legs to go all the way back and I need you to push as hard as you can and I'll try to tug on her a little. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-Yes." He whimper. He just wanted Hunter there with him but knew that wasn’t gonna happen anytime soon.

Kurt moves again so that he can have some leverage at getting my baby out.

"Push!"

"You can do this, Bas I know you have it in you!" Blaine says.

The amount of pain was like something he’s never endured before. He moans and groans as loud as he could as he pushes.

He pushes down really hard one at one point and feels the shoulders come out. His head falls back and heaves for more air, sweating bullets trying to birth his baby.

He pushed one more time and squeezed behind his legs. His baby girl is born into Kurt’s hands, making them wet and bloody. Blaine removes his friend’s shirt as Kurt hands me my daughter. He lays her over his bare chest and she starts to cry as does Sebastian.

"My beautiful girl...hello sweetheart." Tears slowly streamed down his face as he held his daughter close. “God that hurt so much.”

“You did great, Bas.” Kurt says while watching the new baby girl bond with her momma. He puts a towel over the two so Sebastian could clean her off and get her warmed up.

They call Sebastian’s doctor to tell her about the delivery and she tells them what to do from there and that she’ll meet them at the hospital once the storm settles.

Sebastian lays on the bed with his baby girl on his chest staring up at him.

“You look so much like your daddy, baby girl. But it’s okay we don’t need him as long as we have each other. We’re gonna be just fine, sweetheart. I promise.” He kisses her wet head, silently crying while staring at his beautiful daughter.

Kurt and Blaine are a little emotional as well watching their best friend with his daughter, it’s so amazing witnessing the miracle of birth and getting to be a part of it.

Sebastian’s pretty worn out once he delivers the placenta so Kurt takes care of it while Blaine goes out to see the kids who bombarded him with tons of questions.

“Daddy is the baby here yet?”

“Is Uncle Bas okay?”

“Can we go see the baby, daddy?”

Blaine laughs at their enthusiasm and goes to sit on the dry end of the couch.

“The baby is here and she’s with Uncle Bas right now. They’re both healthy from what it looks like and you can see the baby later. She needs to stay with him for now so they can get to know each other. You’ll get to see them soon, okay?”

“Okay, daddy.” Lila says and jumps onto his lap.

“You guys hungry because daddy is starving after all that.”

They all nod so he goes to make them all sandwiches, making one for Kurt and Bas as well knowing he’ll need his energy.

**-Several Hours Later-**

Sebastian and his daughter were taken to the hospital by ambulance. They were both given a clean bill of health which was great and he was given his daughter to hold once more.

Kurt and Blaine were let into the room and brought their kids with them to see their uncle and meet their new cousin.

“Hey guys.” Sebastian smiles and waves at his nieces and nephew while holding the baby in his other arm.

Ava makes her way over first and gives him a small hug.

“Congratulations, Uncle Bas. She’s beautiful.”

“Thank you, honey.”

He looks down at his baby and continues to smile as she starts to wake up.

“Would you like to hold her?” He asks her.

“Can I?”

“Sure. Just have your mom help you out.”

Kurt stands next to his daughter and has his hands out while Sebastian carefully hands the baby over to his niece.

“Support her head, honey.” Kurt tells her.

She nods while taking the baby into her arms. She sits down in the chair beside his bed and stares down at the baby in her arms.

“It’s crazy how it all works, huh Ava?” Blaine asks and places his hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, it is. But it’s so cool.”

She holds the baby for a few minutes then hands her off to Kurt and sits down next to her uncle.

They talk while Kurt and Blaine get to hold the baby and show their other kids.

She’s then given to Sebastian afterwards and just as he takes her, there’s a soft knock at the door. They all look up and his face crumples when he sees who’s standing there.

“Bas.” He enters the room with tears in his eyes and runs to his ex-fiance’s bed. “I’m so sorry! I’m sorry!”

Kurt nudges his husband who speaks up.

“Um, we’ll leave you guys. Kids, let’s go.”

They all say a quick goodbye to their uncles and leave the room.

As they walk down the hall of the maternity ward, Blaine feels a tug at his hand.

“Can we have a baby, daddy?” Lila asks.

Blaine raises his brows and looks over at his husband.

“No. No way. I am done having kids. We’ll get a dog.” Kurt assures his youngest.

“Aww, but mommy.”

“No buts young lady. Daddy and I are happy with three beautiful children we were blessed with no more, okay?”

She frowns and Blaine picks her up, setting her on his hip. “Would some cookies and hot chocolate make you feel better?” He asks.

She nods her head and he laughs, kissing her cheek while they make their way to the elevators.

They head to a small bakery down the block from the hospital to have their treats together as a family.


End file.
